Tournament of the Millennium
by Light Dragon
Summary: To rid the future of an evil demon ruler, a demon returns to the past to stop the ruler from winning a tournament. With the help of Yusuke and his crew, can they win, or will history repeat itself?
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey guys, I know, this isn't Tournament of Fury, but I just had this great idea, and I need to take my mind off of my writers block for that story. This is sort of like Tournament of Fury, but different. So, have fun reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YuYu crew, so don't get on me about that. The only thing I own in this chapter would be Fiox. And she is like a part of me.

**_Tournament of the Millennium_**

By Light Dragon

_Prologue_

A shadow moved in the darkness of the main streets. It was uncommon for anything to be seen out of their houses after the curfew. Not even the most powerful demons were seen out of their dwellings after the curfew.

The shadow moved once again, but this time to a side street. If someone were to walk past where the shadow was, all they would see was a pair of crimson eyes flashing out at them.

It was a time of war; the rebels were fighting against Dane, wishing him out of power and into oblivion. The only problem was that the rebel forces were almost decimated, all because of Dane's undefeatable army.

The shadow pulled out a communicator from one of the small compartments of its belt at its waist. The shadow turned its back to the street; turning the communicator on, reveal the leader of the rebel movement. He was sitting behind a desk, paper work stacked all around him.

"Sir," the shadow mumbled, its voice that of a female.

"Fiox, good. I was wondering if you had gotten out of there or not," the leader smiled at her. "Return to base immediately! You may fill me in when you return."

"Understood sir," Fiox, the shadow, nodded.

The leader of the rebel forces held his hand out, his eyes going wide, "Fiox! Behind you! Get out of there, now!"

Fiox quickly turned around to see three members of Dane's army. Their uniforms gave them away. Fiox's crimson eyes went wide and she pressed her back against the wall behind her. She took a deep breath, knowing that death was just a few steps away from her.

No one had ever survived an attack from the members of Dane's army. It was known around the world about their policy of no mercy. And it was also known that being out after curfew was a penalty of death.

Fiox shook her head, knowing that she didn't have enough room to attack them, and even if she did, she couldn't take on three. "Sir, I am sorry I failed you!"

"Now who said anything about failin' anyone?" A strong voice was heard from above her. After those words, a wind picked up in front of her, causing the army member to fly back out of the alley.

As another figure landed in front of her, his back to her, she smiled, "Father!"

The figure laughed at her, "Now's not the time to be goin' and getting' into trouble, little Fiox." He quickly spun around and grabbed her arm, jumping into the air, "Let's go!"

1234567890

Fiox sighed as she fell back on her but, closing her eyes as she was in front of the rebel leader, "I thought I had bitten the dust back there!" She then smiled at her father, opening her eyes, "Thanks, da."

Her father shrugged, "Now don't go an' be getting' all sentimental on me!"

The leader sighed, sitting down in his chair, "Oh, I thought you were gone as well, Fiox. You scared me out of a few years."

"I failed," Fiox lowered her head.

"I don't care about that, Fiox. We will have another chance do not worry. I was more worried about not having you come back," the leader mumbled.

"Yeah, Koenma has lost more than he could bare to loose," her father smirked, taking off his mask and shaking out his fire red hair. He then smiled, "I couldn't bare to loose ya!"

"But it would then have given you another reason to fight harder," Fiox mumbled, laying back and closing her eyes. "Death was staring me in the face three times what it should normally, and I didn't shy away." She looked at Koenma, "I didn't shy away, sir! I was ready for it!"

"But we weren't, Fiox, and that is all that matters," Koenma smiled at her. "Besides, I have another mission for you that is more important than this one was." He looked at her father, knowing that it was going to be hard for him.

Fiox's father quickly lowered his head, knowing that he would never see his daughter again. He knelt down beside her, "Fiox, I want ya to be strong, understand?" His Scottish accent caused her to smile.

"I understand, da. What is it? You are as white as a ghost!" Fiox stated, sitting up and grabbing her father quickly. She put her hand to his forehead, ignoring the small horn there, "Are you running a fever? Did you get hurt?"

"I donna have a fever, and I donna have injuries, Fiox," her father smiled sadly at her. He then grabbed her in a strong hug, "Just remember that I love ya, and I will always be with ya."

"Da, you're scarin' me," Fiox confessed, an accent like her father's revealing itself.

"You need to be a little frightened for where you are going," Koenma sighed, sadness in his eyes as well.

"Guys, I'm just going on a mission and then coming back. I'll return; it's not like I am going to die!" Fiox smiled as she stood up, wiping the dust off herself.

Koenma shook his head, "You will not be returning, Fiox. You are to stay where we deliver you to."

Fiox's eyes went wide in realization, "No! You can't!" She looked at her father, "You can't survive without me!"

"Hopefully you will be successful and we won't have to worry about surviving without you, Fiox," Koenma stated sadly, opening a secret room behind his desk. "I am sending you back in time to before the Tournament of the Millennium. You are to stop Dane from succeeding, understand? If you can stop him from winning that tournament, then our time will be rid of him. He will hold no power here."

Fiox shook her head, not walking closer to the room, "I will not go!" She crossed her arms over her chest, "I will never be able to see you again!"

Her father grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, "This is something you must do, Fiox. I have faith in you…"

At those words, the door to the room they were in blasted open, showing Dane with his army behind him. "Koenma! This is the last time you try to weasel your way through!"

Fiox's father threw her into the room, the door quickly closing behind her and latching shut. Fiox screamed as she pounded on the door, "Let me out, da! I can help!" Her screams went silent as she heard a scream of pain. She knew that scream from anywhere. It was her father's. "Da!" She cried out, hoping to hear his reassuring voice from the other side of the door, but nothing answered her. Not even the sound of Koenma's strong voice was heard.

Fiox let tears fall down her face, knowing that she had to complete her mission. She spun around, quickly running to the other side of the room, seeing a panel. She was frantic, but didn't let it show as she punched in the times and location for her time travel. She then quickly ran to the center of the room where a white light had come from the ceiling.

As she stepped into the light, the door to the room blew open, and she was glad that she only let the portal open for one passenger. "Now!" She screamed, watching as Dane lunged at her.

The only words she heard as she disappeared were comforting. They were from Koenma, "You cannot stop her, Dane, no one can! She will dethrone you in no time! She will succeed!"

But as the travel began, another thing ran through her head. '_What if Koenma was captured? What if the others were killed?_' She shook her head, "No, they would have gotten to safety!"

1234567890

Yusuke stood with Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara in front of Koenma. "What now, Pacifier breath?"

"I have another assignment for you," Koenma nodded, sorting the papers on his desk. "It's called the Tournament of the Millennium."

"Another tournament?" Yusuke moaned. "The last tournament we were in almost got us killed!"

"Yes, well, this tournament is different," Koenma slammed his hands down on his desk.

"And how is that?" Kuwabara asked.

"This tournament is a one on one fight," Kurama smiled.

"Yeah, no teams, just you versus another," Hiei smirked, "Just the way I like it!"

"Why don't you get one of them to do it then. Why need all of us?" Yusuke asked, looking at the others.

"We need as many fighters as we can get, Yusuke," Koenma sighed. "If you loose…"

"You die," Hiei smirked even more, liking the sounds of the tournament.

"Oh, man! That doesn't sound healthy!" Kuwabara mumbled, shivering at the sound of it.

"There is a specific demon that you cannot let win!" Koenma forcefully stated.

"And who might this be?" Yusuke asked, rolling his eyes.

"His name is Dane, and he is more powerful than Toguro was. He gives no mercy, and he wishes to rule the world with an undefeatable army," Koenma informed them. "You need to stop him from winning. I would like to have one of you win, but if it is not possible, just stop Dane. He cannot rule the world, or we will be destroyed."

"So what do you get if you win?" Kuwabara asked, curious.

"Your heart's desire," Kurama answered easily.

1234567890

Fiox fell to her knees as she was deposited in some woods. She let her tears fall, as she put her hands down on the ground, "No! No! This couldn't have happened!" She could care less that the grass beneath her was real and not factory made, she could care less about the trees around her. And she most definitely could care less about the sun that was filtering down through the trees. All she cared about was that her father was dead and Dane caught Koenma supposedly. She was stuck in the past, no way of returning. She raised her head and screamed; squeezing shut her eyes, "Da! Da! Why? Why was I picked?"

A wind picked up around her, blowing her long fire red hair into her face. She had taken off her mask when she had returned to the underground hideout where Koenma was stationed. A low beep caused her to blink her eyes in surprise. She quickly grabbed at her waist, rummaging through the many little compartments that were on her belt.

She finally found her communicator, and opened it up, only to reveal a figure that made her heart soar. "Fiox! Where are you! We need you badly! We are being attacked and there is no way we are going to be able to hold them!"

The figure's eyes went wide before the transmission went dead. Fiox's heart sunk at that, and she couldn't help the strangled cry as it left her lips, "Raider!" She hit the communicator off her leg and then looked, hoping to get a transmission to him. She sighed in a little delight as Raider's form reappeared to her. He looked like he was kneeling behind something. "Raider, this is urgent! Abort whatever you are doing! Go to boss's chambers and run into the time room! The coordinates are already set, all you have to do is make sure that it will take one passenger, and one passenger only, got it!"

Raider looked confused, "What are you talking about? You mean, retreat? But that would leave the base to the enemy!"

"Just do it! As your superior officer, I am commanding the retreat of you!" Fiox screamed at him.

Raider quickly nodded, "I see what you mean." He then winked at her, "Wherever you are, I hope you are safe and stay there, got it? This place is hot, and I'm not talking about the way it looks!"

The transmission ended then, leaving Fiox feeling a little better that she would have another ally in this completely different world.

1234567890

OK, here is the deal. For this tournament to happen, I need sixteen more people. I already have three of my own characters that are going to be coming in soon. So…

The first sixteen (16) people to send me a review with a description of their character will be in this story.

Here is a quick lay out of the information I need on the people. If you want to put more into it, go ahead. It will just give me more detail for your characters.

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Race:**_

_**Physical Appearance:**_

_**Height:**_

_**Eye Color:**_

_**Hair:**_

_**Clothes:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Weapons:**_

_**History:** _(if there is something interesting about your character that you want in the story, then put it here. For example: if your character is a brother or a sister of someone, go ahead and put it here.)

**_Paired with:_** Hiei and Kurama are already taken along with Fiox, but if you want anyone else, go ahead and say it. I will try my hardest.

Oh, and I need two more people that are from Fiox's time. So if you want to be hanging around Fiox, say that you are from her time in your history section.


	2. Time

Disclaimer: Ok, I'll admit, I don't own the YuYu crew. But I do own Fiox, Raider, Dane, and Race. They are all my creations. (Good creations, might I add.)

A/N: Hey, here is the first chapter. This is still before the tournament, and I had this written a couple of days ago, so no one is in it but my characters and Yusuke and them.

_**Chapter One **_

_**Time**_

Fiox shielded her eyes from the sun as she stood on the edge of the woods. She had never seen the sun before; it was before her time. She had been born under the rule of Dane, but her father had told her about it. He had loved the sun.

She gasped, remembering something her father had told her. He had told her about his friends that had been working for Koenma. A hand on her shoulder brought her back to the present though, and she quickly spun around, thinking of the worst.

"Good to see you are OK!" The figure laughed as he grabbed her in a strong hug.

Fiox let her tears fall, "Raider! Oh!" She buried her face in his strongly defined chest, knowing that he was there for her.

Raider's deep crystal blue eyes held sadness, "I saw your father's body, Fiox… I'm terribly sorry."

Fiox shook her head, "No, he wanted it that way. He could have easily gone back instead of me." She put her hand on his right cheek, rubbing the pad of her thumb over his eye, "Just please, be here for me."

Raider nodded, his long light blue hair up in a ponytail. He couldn't help but smile as Fiox traced a pair of icicle tattoos that were underneath his left eye. She tried to occupy herself with something, so she put the one piece of green hair that he had behind his ear.

Raider grabbed her hands, kissing them lightly before kissing her forehead, "Fiox, what is our mission?"

"To stop Dane from winning the Tournament of the Millennium. If we do that, we may be able to change the future. My father wouldn't have died, and Dane would have never ruled the world!" Fiox stated confidently as she looked into his strong eyes.

He nodded, "Then we better get training, huh?"

Fiox lowered her head, "I guess you are right."

Raider smiled at her, picking her up and spinning her around quickly, "You need to stop thinking about it! If we fail, then his sacrifice would have been for nothing! Think about the Here and Now, Fiox, not about the…" He couldn't think of how to say it, "Should I say the past, or should I say about the future?"

Fiox laughed at this, "It is too far beyond our understanding." She then walked out into the sunlight, "Now come on, we have some training to do!"

"Yeah, it seems we have about two months to get ready! And in that time, we have to shape up on our skills." Raider laughed.

"More like honing in on our skills!" Fiox laughed as well, feeling better.

"Routey-ro, let's go!" Raider smirked, winking at Fiox.

"Did I say you could use my sayings?" Fiox stuck her tongue out at him. They both froze as they saw the scene in front of them. "Whoa! When we were sent into the past, I never thought it would be this far back!"

Raider looked shocked, "I knew it was two thousand years back, but to be this ancient in technology…"

"What are they?" Fiox asked, pointing at the cars.

"Uh, I'm guessing they are cars. They sorta resemble the hover cars we have." Raider shrugged.

Fiox smirked at him, "I bet you couldn't drive one!"

Raider smirked right back at her, "You know, I bet you are right!" Fiox's smirk died at that, causing Raider to laugh outright. "Got you, didn't I! You thought I would be all cocky and say that I could!"

1234567890

Yusuke walked down the street with Kuwabara, both looking ahead of them. Yusuke halted in his process of walking though, as he spotted two figures ahead of him. "Whoa! What are they doing here?" He quickly ran over to them, grabbing them both and dragging them into a side street.

He got right up into one of their faces, "I don't know why you are here, but you have to leave! You can't stay here! This isn't the demon world!"

The one with light blue hair, the taller of the two, looked at the other one, "Fiox, what is he talking about?"

Fiox, the female with fire red hair, shrugged, "I don't know, Raider. Remember, this is as new to me as it is you." She then looked at Yusuke, "Beside, Koenma didn't give me the lay down before he sent me on this mission."

Yusuke backed away a step, "Did you just say Koenma?"

Fiox turned to him, smiling, "Yeah, that's boss!"

Yusuke looked around before whispering to them, "Koenma sent you?"

"Yeah, boss sent us," Fiox mumbled, looking at Raider with a confused look.

"We are getting to the bottom of this!" Yusuke stated, dragging them along with him, yelling to Kuwabara, "Come on, stupid! We are going to see Pacifier Breath!"

1234567890

Fiox growled at Yusuke as he dragged her into Koenma's office, "Let me go, Baka!"

Raider smirked at her, not struggling in his grip, "You know, Fiox, you only make it worse when you struggle. Haven't you learned that from Dane's army?"

Yusuke threw them toward Koenma's desk, causing him to look up from his paper work. "What were you thinking, Koenma?"

Koenma looked confused, but before he could say anything, Fiox jumped to her feet, laughing and pointing at him, "Oh, Routey-ro! Boss is little in this time, Raider! Wow! He isn't as intimidating now!"

Raider couldn't help but chuckle as he stood up, "Yeah, I know what you mean, Fiox."

"Who are these two, Yusuke?" Koenma asked, looking more confused by the minute.

"They said you sent them on a mission!" Yusuke growled. "I found them walking down the streets of my city!"

"I've never seen them before, but somehow they do look familiar," Koenma thought out loud.

"Dude, I never thought boss would be so small and uneducated, Raider!" Fiox smirked. Her smirk died, though, as she heard a low beep.

Raider's eyes went wide, knowing that sound anywhere, "Fiox, your communicator! Boss is calling!"

Fiox quickly dug around for her communicator, finally finding it and opening it up to show a teenage looking form of Koenma. Fiox almost cried in joy, "Sir! You are safe!"

The hologram laughed lightly, "Yeah, you know, Raider, that idea you had… It worked. The rest of the rebels got me out."

Raider smiled, bowing his head, "I knew that when Fiox called me back, something had happened to you. I had to do something, so I ordered a rescue party."

The hologram laughed even more as it saw Yusuke looking at it weirdly, "Yusuke, so good to see you alive, my boy!"

Yusuke poked at the hologram, causing it to waver. Fiox growled at him, causing him to stop his tirade. "Sir, my father…"

"He risked his life for you, Fiox, remember that, and if you can stop what is going to happen, he will still be alive," the hologram nodded. It then turned to look at the baby Koenma, "I see that you have met my younger counterpart in time."

Koenma leaned forward some, "So that is what I am going to look like in the future?"

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke asked.

"These two are from the future, and it seems that they have been sent back to stop something from happening," baby Koenma nodded.

"Right!" The hologram smiled. He looked into Fiox's eyes, "I sent Fiox back to stop Dane from winning the tournament. In our time, Dane won the tournament, killed Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei; wished for an unstoppable army that would help him win the world; and finally succeeded in ruling the world. There is no sun, no plants, no joy, nothing that is like your time."

"We are from two thousand years forward in time." Fiox mumbled, lowering her head. "The only fighters left alive from the tournament in our time were Chuu, Jin, Touya, and Dane. Since Dane had destroyed the world, the three banded together along with Koenma to free the world from his hold. Chuu died trying to battle Dane, and Jin and Touya survived to have children."

"Those children started the rebel movement along with their help," Raider stated simply.

The hologram smiled at Fiox, cheering her up some, "Those two children were very special to the movement, and they still are. One of those children is my goddaughter. Jin and I became close friends as the war was going on, and I became the godfather of his daughter, making sure she was safe if it was possible."

Raider nodded, "And now we have two months to train for this tournament. We have to win and kill Dane, or Jin's sacrifice would have been in vain."

Yusuke looked shocked, "Sacrifice?"

Fiox's voice was pained, and sadness was seen in her eyes, "He risked his life so that I could go back in time. He wished me the best…"

Raider put a hand on her shoulder, and Koenma at once knew the connection between Fiox and Jin, but kept it to himself. "You have what it takes to fight Dane himself, my brave warriors, I have no doubts there. And remember, he won't have an unstoppable army that you will have to deal with." He then looked around, as if someone was calling his name, which in fact, could be heard, "I must go now." He smiled at Raider, "Your father can be impatient sometimes."

Raider laughed, "Welcome to my life, boss."

"I wish you the best of luck, rebel warriors," the hologram smiled before shutting off.

Fiox smiled at him, "At least your father is still alive and not gone, eh?"

Raider blinked at her, "Yeah, at least that is true."

Fiox then looked at Koenma, "Wow, uh, this is kinda weird, you know. I'm used to the older version of you." She then pointed at his pacifier, "Without that as well."

"Yeah, what happened to his pacifier?" Yusuke asked.

"He tried to use it on Dane, but it failed, he survived," Raider shrugged, "We have gotten used to the fact that Dane is undefeatable, so that is why we have gotten stronger…"

"Yes, my power scale says you two are far beyond what an S class demon would be," Koenma mumbled, looking at Raider and Fiox with wide eyes.

"Huh, and we aren't the strongest ones," Fiox chuckled, "wow, it really has changed!"

"You called us, Koenma?" Kurama smiled as he walked into the room. He froze at the sight of Raider and Fiox. "Touya?"

Yusuke looked at him weirdly, "Kurama, this is Fiox and Raider." As Kurama came forward, a smile on his face, Yusuke continued, "They are from two thousand years into the future."

Hiei walked in just then, and he smirked, "Ah, I've never had this happen before." He walked over to the two, circling them, "They look strong, they feel strong, and they are stronger than an S class demon… Yeah, I could believe it."

Raider's eyes went wide at the sight of Hiei and Kurama, "No way! Dad was right! And I doubted him! Oh man, I never pictured them to look like he described them to be!"

Kuwabara looked into the room, "Are they gone?" As Fiox looked at him, he yelped, "Come get me when they are gone!"

"Routey-ro, Raider! Check 'em out! Wow! I never thought…" Fiox started as she shot up and started circling Kurama and Hiei. She blinked her eyes as Hiei glared at her, "Huh, not very sociable, are we?" She then smirked at him, "Dane will change that if he were here! He did it with me!" She then shivered, causing Raider to glare at Hiei.

"Don't think about that time," Raider mumbled to her.

"What happened?" Yusuke asked, interested.

"We went on a scouting mission, my force and Raider's," Fiox mumbled, remembering it clearly.

Raider took over, sensing that Fiox wouldn't be able to, "We all were ambushed by Dane's unstoppable army, and we sounded the retreat…"

"But it wasn't quick enough," Fiox mumbled, closing her eyes. "Raider and everyone got out, but I got stuck. The trapped me, and I spent the next three months in solitary confinement, learning to be sociable with everyone."

Hiei grunted, "Baka."

Fiox glared at him, causing him to squirm in his place, "You are calling me a Baka for risking my life in stead of my force's and Raider's? If I am a Baka, then I don't want to hear what you would call boss or my father."

Raider smirked, seeing a spark in Fiox that he had never seen before, "This is all new for us, everything. We don't have sun, grass, trees, nothing like you do here in our time. Dane took it all away, wanting fear to rule the people."

"How old are you two?" Kurama asked.

"Well, I'm one thousand and seventy two. Fiox is only nine hundred and twenty-nine." Raider nodded, "But don't let her age fool you, she is greatly stronger than I am. She is stronger than her father as well."

"Yes, who are your fathers?" Kurama asked, looking into Raider's eyes.

Raider shrugged, "I don't think we should tell, just in case you leak information to them. We might not even exist then."

"We will not tell," Kurama smiled.

Hiei turned to Yusuke, "You better leave the room, Yusuke, you couldn't keep a secret to save your life."

Yusuke glared at him, but Koenma nodded, "Leave the room, Yusuke."

After Yusuke left the room, Hiei grunted, nodding at Raider, "Let me guess, your father is Touya." Raider nodded, and he looked at Fiox, "And your father is…"

Fiox snarled at him, causing Hiei to go wide eyed for the first time in his life. Her pointed ears twitched, and she yelled at him, "You cannot say his name! I forbid you to say his name!" She pointed at Hiei, "I don't care if you save my life a million times, I still will not give you permission to ask me who he was!"

Raider took in a deep breath, "She is very touchy with people talking about her father."

"Snook it Raider!" Fiox growled at him, swiping her hand in front of him.

"Snook it?" Kurama asked, confused.

"Huh, I guess some of our lingo would be weird to you," Raider shrugged. "It basically means be quiet, but in a mean way."

"Oh, so like shut up?" Kurama asked.

"What?" Raider asked, "I've never heard of that!"

Fiox walked towards the door, "We have to train, Raider! We can't let Dane win this tournament! I want to see my father alive in the future, not killed!"

"So that is what it is all about, huh?" Kurama asked Raider as he stood to follow Fiox.

"Yeah, he died saving her life from Dane as she was forced to come here," Raider smiled.

"Why don't you train with us? I am sure Hiei would love to try sparing with Fiox," Koenma smiled, causing Fiox to spin around.

She lowered her head, "As you say, sir." She quickly bowed and waited for the others to join her.

Kurama looked shocked, "Wow, she really respects Koenma in your time, doesn't she?"

"It works both ways, snut," Raider smirked. He then laughed at Kurama's confused look. "Uh, it means…"

"Bro?" Kurama tried his luck.

Fiox looked back at them as they continued walking, "Yeah, that would be it, Kurama."

"So, how did you first meet Fiox?" Kurama smiled, knowing that he was going to become friends with Raider.

Raider shrugged, "Our fathers were friends with each other. We spent so much time together that we became like siblings. We went through the tests together, excelled at the tests together, and wound up being two of the toughest demons in our time."

"What were the tests?" Hiei grunted, his arms crossed over his chest.

"The tests? Man, I don't know how to explain it…" Raider mumbled.

"Every kid that was born into the world of our time had to pass the challenges. If they didn't, they were killed." Fiox growled as Yusuke and Kuwabara joined them.

"What kind of challenges?" Yusuke asked.

"You had to square off against one of Dane's undefeatable army men. If you lasted four or more minutes with him, you passed," Raider smirked. He then chuckled, "We are loosing more and more people and demons each day because of those tests, but if you are strong enough, it is like riding a whomp in the dry season!"

Fiox laughed outright at that, looking at the faces of the others. They were totally clueless as to what a whomp was and what the dry season was like. "Let me simplify this for you in past lingo…" She cleared her throat, "It's like riding a bucking bronco for the first time when it is raining cats and dogs!"

"That's not easy!" Kuwabara grumbled.

"I think they were trying to say that even when you are strong, it can still kill you," Kurama explained.

Raider nodded. He then put his hand on Fiox's shoulder, "But little Fiox here did such a Routey on her army man that Dane wanted her to join him. She refused, and joined up with her father, plotting the downfall of Dane."

"How bad?" Yusuke asked, wondering how bad the man was.

"She was two seconds from killing him," Raider smirked at his friend, while she smirked back. "She would have too, if others hadn't come in and stopped her."

"Yeah, well, you were almost as good!" Fiox pushed him gently, causing him to laugh.

"As entertaining as this is, listening to stories, I would rather be training!" Hiei grunted, causing Fiox to turn to him.

Raider smirked at Hiei, "Hey Fiox, this sounds like your department. Too bad you don't have any of your force here to tell him what a mistake he is making."

Fiox smirked at Hiei, "Oh, training is the last thing that should be on your mind. You should be worrying about when you will have time to eat, sleep, and function without training!" She rubbed her hands together, "Raider, care to explain to them our training for our new recruits?"

Raider couldn't help but shake his head, "You poor helpless souls! We'll kill you before you are through training!" He then cleared his throat, "Well, we will start at three in the morning for inspection…"

"Dressed properly and wide awake," Fiox smirked. She then glared at them, "Without the use of coffee!"

"Why without coffee?" Yusuke asked, not liking the sound of all of it.

"Coffee is rare in the future. Dane has taken it away from us. If we get coffee, it is like a celebration with a huge treat!" Raider smiled.

"Then we go on to start the territory training!" Fiox smirked. "And after four hours of that, we go into crucial points…"

Raider put his hand over Fiox's mouth, "Let's just say that you guys won't want to train with us."

"I agree!" Yusuke cleared his throat.

Raider nodded, "We'll train ourselves, but make sure that you become stronger. I don't want to see any of you die like you did in our time. And let's just say that your death wasn't even worth the fight that you put into it."

Fiox pulled away from him, her eyes flashing at the thought of training, "Oh, this is going to be great! Two full months of training without the worry of Dane trying to find the hideout! Oh, could it get any better?"

1234567890

Raider grunted as Fiox slammed him into the ground, "Fiox, you are crushing my windpipe!"  
Fiox smiled at him as she flipped off him, "Yeah, I guess we could take a short break."

"A short break would be a huge understatement with you!" Raider coughed as he rubbed his windpipe where Fiox had placed her foot.

"Well, if you aren't going to train with her, I'd like to try my luck!" Hiei's voice came from the tree to their left.

Fiox spun to the tree, quickly disappearing and reappearing with Hiei in her grasp, "OK. Sounds like fun!"

"Now, Fiox, don't kill him. You know that we need him to survive for the future. We need him for the fights!" Raider warned her.

Fiox held her hands up innocently, letting Hiei drop to the ground, "Me, kill him? You must be thinking of Dane himself! I would never think of killing someone in training! I just try to have fun!"

"Yes, well, your fun could kill him, so take it easy, would ya?" Raider asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

Fiox sighed, knowing it to be true. No one in the time they were in could get a good challenge out of Fiox. She then smiled at Hiei, "I will give you a choice. Do you want me to speed train with you, or power train?"

"Oh boy, here it comes," Raider moaned as he put a towel over his head and lay down in the grass.

"Speed train," Hiei grunted.

Fiox smiled wickedly, "Raider…" Raider grunted, and she nodded, "You heard him. We are going to have a race on our hands!"

"Just don't burn up the grass in your wake, got it? I actually like the green stuff!" Raider moaned as he sat up and pointed in the direction of the forest. "The first one through the forest and back wins." He nodded, "Anything goes. Feel free to attack each other, cause each other loss of ground, whatever, just as long as you win, it goes."

Fiox smirked at Hiei, and Hiei smirked back. "Get ready to see something that you might actually wish you hadn't!" Hiei almost laughed.

Fiox shook her hands in front of her, "Oh no, I am shakin' in my knevs, kwelt!"

Raider stood up, holding his hand high. He quickly brought it down, "Routey-ro! Time to go!" He then yawned as both demons raced off, trying to beat the other, "Now maybe I can get some well deserved silence time without Fiox climbing over my back."

Fiox couldn't believe her eyes. Hiei was actually keeping up with her. No one in her time had ever been as fast as she was, and she was sort of turned on by the fact that Hiei was matching her stride for stride.

"You know, I'm amazed that you could actually keep up with me!" Fiox smiled as she looked over at him.

He only smirked at her, "Oh, hasn't anyone been able to ever keep up with you? Or this a first?"

"Oh, most definitely a first! I mean, some have gotten close, but never this good!" Fiox winked at him, causing him to blush lightly. She then laughed, "This is quite fun, a first for me as well!"

"Didn't you ever have fun in the future?" Hiei asked, keeping up his speed, not slowing.

"Fun, in that time? Don't make me wish!" Fiox grunted, looking ahead of herself. "There is no fun anywhere in the world two thousand years from now. I grew up not even knowing what the word was. I grew up knowing that fear was a natural part of every day use. The curfew meant your life, and the sun had no meaning whatsoever."

They both hit the edge of the forest at the same time, but instead of turning around and racing back, they both skidded to a halt and turned to one another. Hiei put out his hand, "Let's say it was tie. What do you say? Truce?"

"Truce," Fiox agreed, taking his hand and shaking it. She then lay down in the grass, looking up at the sun and the blue sky. "It's beautiful!"

"I guess if you have never seen it before, it could be," Hiei shrugged as he stood above her head, looking out at the horizon, scanning for anything that could attack them. "You know, it's been a full month, and everyday it has been a new surprise with you and Raider."

"Well, this is a new experience with us, and we want to get used to it," Fiox mumbled, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath.

"Why do you say that?" Hiei asked, kneeling down.

"We are stuck here, Hiei. We cannot return to our time to see the good that we have brought it after we succeed. We must live our life here, so why not try to get used to it, huh?" Fiox mumbled once again, opening her eyes.

Both sets of crimson locked, and they knew that they were friends, as much as they didn't want to admit it. Both were silent types that loved action instead of talk. They loved acting tough, even if they wanted to just hide in a corner and cry. But most of all, they loved each other's presence. For Fiox, it was the first time in her life that she actually felt like she could be herself and still feel peaceful. For Hiei, it was the first time in his life that he didn't have to worry about keeping other people out of his life.

"We should probably be getting back before Raider falls asleep on the job," Fiox mumbled as she sat up, only to knock heads with Hiei.

Both pulled away from each other, grabbing at their foreheads. They quickly jumped to their feet, though, as they heard giggling. Hiei looked at Fiox, only to see recognition in her eyes, "Do you know this person?"

"I think I do," Fiox growled as she stood completely at attention, "Race! Get your butt out here now! Quit with your hiding and concealing yourself! You aren't in the future!"

A demon jumped down from a tree. She was laughing uncontrollably now, falling on the ground and grabbing her stomach as she rolled. "Oh, I never would have thought someone like you could be at peace with another watching over you, Fiox!"

It was a kitsune. She was tall, and her light purple hair was long and flying in the light breeze that had started up. Her fox ears were a dark purple, and her eyes were an orange color. Her tail was the color of her ears, but there was a light purple tip. She was wearing the same outfit as Fiox. Tight fitting black dri-fit shirt with black baggy training pants. She wore the same belt at her waist, but the contents were different.

"Race!" Fiox snarled, taking a step forward.

Race, the kitsune, held up her finger, "Ah, ah, ah. Remember, Fiox! There is a three-foot radius around me. One step inside of that barrier, and you are inside of my personal space!"

"You an' your freakin' personal space!" Fiox screamed at her, lunging toward her.

Race screamed in fright and stepped to her right, causing Fiox to fall onto the ground. Well, at least Race thought she would hit the ground. Fiox startled her as she pushed off one hand and did succeed in landing on Race.

Race struggled underneath Fiox, trying to free herself, "Fiox, let me go! Seriously, this is not what I pictured my welcoming like!"

Both female demons rolled on the ground, punching at each other and screaming as they fought. A few seconds, Raider burst out into the open, his eyes going wide as he saw what all the screaming was about. He then laughed, watching as Hiei didn't take his eyes off the fight.

"Hiei, if you ever wanted to see what Fiox can be like in battle, then here is your chance. Race always loves to steam Fiox, and Fiox loves to be baited by Race. It is a win, win situation for them. Each one gets what they want. Race gets to anger Fiox, and Fiox gets a good fight!" Raider laughed, keeping out of the fight.

Fiox snarled, pushing off of Race and flipping up into the air, causing Race to slam even more in the ground, creating a crater. As Fiox rose into the air, she snarled, spinning around and kicking her feet out, "Race! Get ready for this!" She then screamed, continuing her assault, "Fire's Emblem!"

Raider winced at the name, causing Hiei to look at him. "Fiox is really mad, let me tell you that!" He then lunged over to Hiei, grabbing him and jumping into the forest, continuing to run as he dragged Hiei behind him.

"What are you doing?" Hiei growled as he struggled in Raider's iron grip.

"Saving your ass, that's what!" Raider grumbled, quickly spinning around on a branch of a tree. "Now watch…"

Fiox screamed and stopped spinning around, throwing her arms out wide, causing the spinning inferno that had accumulated around to disperse and litter the ground, pelting down on Race.

Race patted at the flames that sprouted on her, "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" She looked up at Fiox as she came down to the ground, "God, did you have to do that? Sheesh! What's gotten into your wert, kwelt?"

"Snook it, Race, and I will not tell you another time! I am the superior officer! Listen to my orders!" Fiox snarled at her, levitating in the air as she quickly put her hair up in a messy bun high on her head.

Race smiled at her, and Fiox did as well. Then at the same moment, both burst out laughing. Fiox held her hand out, and Race jumped up, slapping it. "Way to go, Fiox! Make that another one on the marks!"

"Oh, you should have seen your face, Race! You were shakin' in your knevs!" Fiox laughed loudly, landing down on the ground. She closed her fist, holding it up towards the air, only to have Race do the same thing, slamming hers against Fiox's. Raider joined them a few seconds later, slamming his fist into both of theirs, causing Race and Fiox to laugh once again.

"Do you think that next time, you could wait until you are in an area that doesn't have anyone else?" Raider asked them, a huge smile spread across his face.

Hiei grunted from his place, lying in the closest tree, "That was a pointless show of energy!"

Race looked up at him, "Who is he? A local? Geez!"

"No, it's just Hiei," Fiox smiled up at him, causing Hiei to jump down beside her, "He's harmless once you get to know him, but until then, watch out… He bites." She shrugged, "He's teething, you know."

Race laughed outright at that, knowing that he must be special to Fiox if she was joking around with him. She was always serious, even with Raider.

Race shrugged, "Oh, well, in that case, I will keep my distance." She then hugged Raider, "Oh, your plan worked so well! We got boss out, and he automatically went back to the base. He then sent me here to help you two."

"You of all people are going to help us?" Raider asked, skeptical.

"Hey, I will have you know! I am entrusted with two forces! Not one, like both of you!" Race growled at him.

"Yeah, but who is the higher ranking officer?" Raider taunted at her. This was another game that they played. Raider and Race loved to get on each other's nerves, and this was the best way to do it.

"You might be the higher ranking officer of me, but Fiox is higher in rank than you will ever be, buster!" Race stuck her tongue out. She then seemed to remember something, "Oh! Boss told me to tell you that he will be sending tow other officers to help us." She shrugged, "I don't know who they will be, but he most definitely said that it was someone that you could work with!"

Fiox sighed, knowing that it would never change, and she didn't mind. It all reminded her of the future. She smiled, "Well then, we have some work to do, eh, snuts? What do you say to that?"

Raider stopped wrestling Race, holding her head into the ground, "Sounds good to me, but I'm training with Race, no buts about it!"

Fiox nodded, "Yeah, you two are closer in power. It would be better, and I wouldn't kill one of you."

1234567890

Alright, I still need twelve people for this tournament. And I also need one person that wants to be from Fiox's time.

So, if you are still interested in being in this story, fill out the info I need and send it in with your review.

Here is a quick lay out of the information I need on the people. If you want to put more into it, go ahead. It will just give me more detail for your characters.

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Race:**_

_**Physical Appearance:**_

_**Height:**_

_**Eye Color:**_

_**Hair:**_

_**Clothes:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Weapons:**_

_**History:** _(if there is something interesting about your character that you want in the story, then put it here. For example: if your character is a brother or a sister of someone, go ahead and put it here.)

**_Paired with:_** Hiei, Kurama, Fiox, Jin, Touya, and Race are already taken but if you want anyone else, go ahead and say it. I will try my hardest.. So… Everyone else is up for grabs. And if you want to pair up with Raider or Dane, go ahead and tell me.

_**Reason for entering the Tournament:**_

So far, these are the character that are going to be in the tournament…

_Tony Mera_

_Hiko_

_Jav_

_Jaylen_

_Dane_

_Race_

_Raider_

_Fiox_

_Hiei_

_Yusuke_

_Kurama_

_Kuwabara_

_Jin_

_Touya_

_Chuu_

_Oh, I'd like to thank TonyDiMeraslover for sending both characters Kathjina and Tony Mera, and I would also like to thank Iceus for sending Hiko._


	3. Fear

Disclaimer: Hey, you know it… I know it… Let's just face it… I don't own any of the Yu Yu characters.

A/N: Hey, finally! I have everything I need to get this story rolling!

_**Chapter Two **_

_**Fears**_

Fiox stood across the clearing they were in, Yusuke on the other side. They were both circling, looking for an opening to attack. Yusuke had asked for help in training, and Fiox had greatly asked for the job.

"You know, Yusuke, I have never known anyone to have patience with me. I could do this game all day!" Fiox smirked at him.

"Is everything a game to you?" Yusuke asked. "We are readying ourselves for a tournament that might kill us! How is that a game?"

"Snut, if you even knew what the future was like, you would think that this is like…" Fiox started.

"Don't start with your lingo again! Seriously, it is so hard to tell what you are saying!" Yusuke moaned.

Fiox shrugged, continuing her circling. She then froze where she was, quickly spinning around as she smelt a familiar scent, "No, it can't be!"

"Urameshi!" A voice yelled from above them.

Everyone in the clearing looked up to see none other than Jin. He was floating there, a huge smile on his face. Yusuke laughed, lunging on Fiox and slamming her into the ground. But just as she was under him, she disappeared from the clearing. Yusuke looked around, trying to find her. He then looked up at Jin, "Hey, Jin, how's it going?"

Kurama smiled, "I suspect you are entering the tournament as well?"

Jin nodded, "I wouldn't be goin' an' missin' a tourney like this!"

"Of course we will be entering," A voice sounded from behind Raider as he stood near a tree.

Touya walked out of the trees and into the clearing, looking around. Raider's eyes went wide, wanting to bolt, but Race held him strong. "He doesn't know, so you are safe."

"Fiox!" Raider hissed. "If I have to go through this, then you better get your butt out here as well!"

"No, I can't," Fiox's voice came from the tree above him. Something wet hit his cheek, and he looked up to see Fiox was silently crying.

"Fiox, get down here and wipe those tears away!" Race yelled, causing everyone to turn to look at her and the tree, including Touya and Jin.

"Well, it looks like you have some new recruits," Touya smiled, looking Raider over.

Raider froze in his spot, not wanting to say anything to his father. Race strode up to the tree, kicking it, "Get down here! They won't bite! I don't see why you have to hide up there anyway!"

Fiox glared at her as she jumped down, lowering her head so no one could see her face. She whispered out of the corner of her mouth, "You will get it later for this!"

"Jin! Touya! Hey!" A female voice yelled from above.

Raider and Fiox shared a glance, not sure what to make of the voice. Raider knew it at once, but Fiox was doubtful. They both looked up though, only to see a female wind demon. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were blue. Her hair, deep red, went to her waist in a braid. She wore an outfit that was like Jin's.

She landed beside Touya, grabbing his arm and laying her head on his shoulder. Fiox and Raider's muscles were taught, ready to spring away if need be. Race seemed perfectly fine.

"Yeah, they are new. Koenma found them, said we would like them," Yusuke shrugged. He walked over to them, placing a hand on Raider's shoulder, causing him to jump away, his eyes wide, "This is Raider." He then nodded at Fiox, placing a hand on her shoulder, "This is Fiox…"

Fiox snarled and jumped away from Yusuke, pushing him down. She wanted to bolt, not wanting to face reality that was staring her in the face. Race walked forward calmly, holding out her hand, "Hi, my name's Race, snut."

Jin looked from Touya to the female demon, confusion in his eyes. Yusuke laughed, "Don't worry about it, Jin, they have their own little language."

Jin took her hand and gave it a good shake, "The name's Jin."

Race's eyes went wide, and she quickly turned to look at Fiox, now understanding the whole reasoning behind her actions. She then pointed at Touya, "Can I take a good guess and say that you are Touya?" Touya nodded, and Race quickly spun back to Raider, seeing the fear and respect in his eyes. She looked startled as she looked back at Jin and his small group, "Wow!"

The female smiled lightly, "My name is Kathjina. I'm Jin's younger sister!"

Fiox yelped in surprise and started to bolt for the trees. She couldn't take it, they were so close, yet so far away. Hiei stopped her though, grabbing her and holding her still.

Raider blinked his eyes in surprise, not believing his ears. He walked forward some, "Did you just say Kathjina?" She nodded to him, and he turned shakily to Fiox and Hiei, "Oh my…"

Touya chuckled lightly, "Those two are really jumpy. Do you think they will survive in the ring by themselves?"

"I have every thought in my mind that they will, Touya," Kurama smiled.

Kuwabara was overwhelmed, "Why are they acting so weird? I mean, they are usually hard on us. They have never shown fear!"

"This is something different," Hiei grunted, trying hard to hold Fiox.

Yusuke smirked, "So, is Kathjina going to be competing?"

"No, mate, she's not gonna be competin'." Jin smiled.

"No, but a friend of hers is going to be, so she will be in the stands, cheering him on," Touya smiled down at her.

Jin shrugged, "Well, I can see ya have yer hands full, so we'll just leave ya now."

As all three disappeared, Fiox walked forward, taking a deep breath, "He was so close, Raider, so close! And the saddest thing is that he wouldn't have even known who I was!"

Raider lowered his head, "Yeah, well, at least you didn't have both of them looking you straight in the eye. Both mom and dad, wow, I can't believe it!" A thought then struck him, "Fiox, did you hear what she said?" Fiox looked at him, and he looked up at her, "She said that she was Jin's younger sister…"

Fiox's eyes went wide, "Then that means…"

"Yup, check that out!" Raider laughed, grabbing her in a quick hug, washing away all of their pain in one joyous moment.

Race smiled, knowing exactly what it meant, "Uh, guys, care to fill the rest in?"

Fiox looked at her and shook her head, "No." It surprised Race, but no one else. Hiei chuckled lightly from his spot near them, knowing exactly what transpired there. Fiox quickly pulled away from Raider, nodding to him, "We have three more weeks of training, guys, and in that time, you have got to get stronger." She nodded at Race, "Race, you can train Kurama." She then looked at Raider, "Raid, you can train Kuwabara and Yusuke." She then smirked, "And I'll train with Hiei."

Raider nodded, "Roger."

Race smirked, "Routey-ro!" She then winced as Fiox glared at her, "Er, I mean… Roger."

Fiox quickly jumped up into a tree, "Let's get some rest, I know we all need it."

1234567890

_Fiox__ whistled from her perch, waiting for a reply from Raider. She smirked as she heard another whistle in response. She quickly spun around to the demons and humans behind her that made up her force, "As long as you have been with me, troops, this might be it. We are to scout out, nothing heroic, understand?" At their nods, she smiled, "Good." She pointed at two demons and a human that were to her left, "Chris, Shek, I want you to take Kit to the summit. You will be our aerial guide, understand?"_

_"Got it, chief," The human smiled._

_Fiox ruffled his hair, "I knew I could count on you, Kit." She then nodded, "Take him, and keep him safe. I don't want my newest recruit to bite the dust now." She watched as the three seemed to disappear, and then she turned to the remaining four. She smirked at a kitsune with silver hair, "Sral, can you make sure that they are kept busy without being seen?"_

_"Me of all people?" Sral asked, smirking. She nodded, "Yeah, of course I can!" She spun around and jumped up to the roof of the building they were hiding behind._

_"That leaves you three," Fiox smiled at them._

_"Damage control?" One of the three asked, rubbing his hands together._

_"Yeah, that would be something you guys like to do," Fiox laughed lightly and silently. She then whisked her hand to the side, "Go, you have your orders." She watched them disappear into the shadows, and then she sighed, "Now, if everyone can do what they were assigned, we might find out what Dane is planning…"_

_Someone grabbed her by her throat from behind. She grabbed at the hands, desperately trying to get loose. The thing that had a hold of her spun her around, grabbing the front of her throat._

_Fiox at once went into denial mode. She couldn't believe it was the person standing there, holding her off the ground like she was a rag doll. She quickly got her senses back, though, and whistled high and loud. She heard returning whistles, sounding a retreat, and the figure holding her grimaced at the sound, "So, you were not alone, eh?"_

_Fiox gasped for breath, "We brought more than you can handle, Dane!"_

_Dane smirked at her. He was surprisingly handsome, but the look in his eye showed his true evil. His hair was short and spiked, the navy blue contrasted to the lime green frosted tips. His green eyes flashed at her._

_"Ah, I now remember you! You are number 000666… Fiox!" He smirked, loosening his grip on her throat, allowing air to pass into her depleted lungs. She took in great gulps of air, and he chuckled, "My offer still stands, 000666, you could join me…"_

_"Never!" She spat at him, kicking and biting at him to release herself._

_"Feisty, aren't we?" Dane chuckled lightly, using his left hand to signal to three guards that were standing behind him, "You know, 000666, being out after curfew is death."_

_"I know!" Fiox screamed at him, desperately trying to free himself._

_Dane leaned in closer to her face, nose to nose with her, "What do you say boys? She seems too good for death. I think solitary confinement will be enough for her. We will teach her social manners in there."_

_"Never!" Fiox snarled._

_Dane smirked at her, bringing his left hand across her face, slapping her so hard that she lost focus on everything. Tears stung in her eyes, and ringing was the only thing she could hear._

_Dane laughed hard at the helpless sight of Fiox at that moment. "It seems, boys, that one of the leaders of the rebel movement has nothing to say!"_

_Fiox shook her head, coming back to her senses as Dane started to drag her away. She looked sadly at Raider, who was looking down at her from the roof of the building across the street. "I'm sorry, Raider, I failed."_

_"No, Fiox, don't say that," Raider's voice was heard in her ear. Her eyes went wide as she remembered they still had their communication network still online. He chuckled, "That's right, I'm still with you."_

_"They are taking me into solitary confinement, Raid," Fiox whispered, knowing that Raider would hear it loud and clear._

_"We'll get you out, Fiox, don't worry. I'll be the first one to be there for you!" Raider's voice sounded confident._

1234567890

Fiox screamed as she shot up from sleep, breathing heavily and her eyesight fuzzy. "No! No! I'll listen! I swear I'll listen!"

"Wha?" Race mumbled as she opened her eyes sleepily.

Raider shot to his feet, ready for anything, "Fiox!"

Hiei grunted sitting down beside Fiox, putting his hand on her shoulder, whispering to her, "No need to be afraid, Fiox."

"Raider?" Fiox blinked, shaking. "Da?"

"Right here, Fiox," Raider mumbled as he came over and sat down beside her, taking her hand in his and squeezing it. "I am right here for ya."

Fiox noticed that everyone was looking at her. She then noticed Hiei's hand on her shoulder. She blinked once again, "Oh no, not again. I did it again, didn't I?"

Raider smiled at her warmly, "Yeah, again, Fiox, but it is OK. We are here for ya."

Fiox quickly disappeared from the clearing, leaving Raider heartbroken and everyone else in confusion. Hiei smirked lightly, "She doesn't like to bother people with her problems, huh?"

"Yeah, she never did," Raider mumbled, standing up.

1234567890

Fiox sheltered herself in the shadows, something she had learned from her father. She had wanted to rid her mind of her dream, but she knew that a short walk through the woods wouldn't have done it, so she continued on, finally stumbling upon Jin, Touya, and Kathjina.

They were sitting around a fire, taking and laughing. Fiox didn't reveal herself, and she made sure she couldn't be revealed. All she wanted to do was soothe her soul by watching her heroes of her time.

Jin quickly looked up and around, "Did ya hear that?"

"It's probably just Tony, Jin," Kathjina smiled, awaiting her friend. She then laughed in joy as someone walked into the clearing.

The figure had short black hair and dark brown eyes. He was very manly and his skin was a creamy bronze. Fiox had to do a double take, at first thinking that he was someone from the future. But that changed as she then noticed that his clothes were black, but they had silver stripes woven into it in a Greek style.

"Tony!" Kathjina continued to laugh, grabbing him in a hug.

Fiox shook her head, sighing. She knew it wouldn't be that easy to see another of their group. And they wouldn't dare to go to anyone else. Tony laughed, hugging Kathjina back, "It's good to see you too!" He then quickly pulled away from Kathjina, looking in Fiox's general direction. "Guys, I am sensing some massive powers over there…"

Touya stood up, walking toward Fiox's hiding spot, but she did not move. She knew that if she moved, she would be caught. She wanted to curse out loud for letting her power stray from her touch.

"Touya, let me deal with it," Jin's voice rang through Fiox, down to her soul. Many times before, that voice had comforted her, put her to sleep, and she couldn't bring herself to forget that his death in the future was her fault.

A wind blasted up around her, but Fiox stood firm, not moving an inch. The bushes around her rustled, and finally blew away, but she still stood strong, staring Jin in the eyes. When the winds stopped, Touya shook his head, "It's just Fiox."

Jin walked over to her, staring her in the eyes, "What would you be doin' out here by yourself?" His ears then twitched, "Ya seem familiar somehow…"

Fiox shook her head, "No, never seen ya before…" Her eyes went wide as her accent cut through her voice. She had done good to hide it, but something broke her concentration.

Tony walked forward, "What I want to know is how can a demon have that high of power?"

Fiox held her hands up, "Years of training?"

"Training wouldn't have a power level of that high!" Tony stated, doubting her.

"You've never trained with my family," Fiox shrugged, knowing that it was true. Until Dane took over the world, Jin would be this caring figure, not the demon she knew him to be.

In her time, Jin was a demon that wanted revenge and to free the world. He wasn't as caring as he was now. When they trained, they fought hard. Jin had totally changed in her time.

Fiox looked up as Tony smirked. She felt his power flare, but she did not take a step back. She would never retreat a step against anyone, not even Dane. That was why she was second in command to only Koenma and her father.

"She has some nerve," Tony chuckled, watching the stern face of Fiox as she took a step forward instead of back. His chuckle died, though, as Fiox let her power flare like he had. He was the one that took a step back, everyone did, "Whoa!"

"I'm in a whole 'nother league, snut. Even if all of you came at me at once, you didn't stand a chance," Fiox easily stated, leashing her power once again.

Tony smirked, walking closer to Fiox, "That was amazing!" Fiox looked startled, and he continued, "I myself am an S class demon, but, whoa! That was even higher than me!" He turned to Jin, "What do ya say, buddy?"

Jin nodded, smiling, "That was some power ya had."

Fiox mumbled, lowering her head, "My da taught me all I know."

"Your father must be a very powerful demon then," Touya smiled at her.

"He was," Fiox squeezed her eyes shut, not willing the tears to fall.

"What happened to him?" Kathjina asked.

Fiox turned away from them, clenching her fists, "He died saving me, something he shouldn't have done, but he did it anyhow."

"What about your mother?" Kathjina asked.

"What mother?" Fiox asked, turning back around. "My mother died a few moths after I was born!"

"If it makes you feel any better," Tony started, "I don't have any parents either."

"So, what are you going to wish for if you win the tournament?" Kathjina asked, smiling.

Fiox was caught off guard by that question. Her mind told her to wish that the future would be bright without any demon trying to take over the world, but her heart told her to wish for her father to live in the future, even though she would never see him again. She took a deep breath, "I did not come to wish for anything. I came to save the future from evil that may try to rear its ugly head."

Touya looked at her suspiciously, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"She means what she says," A voice interrupted their conversation. Hiei jumped down from a tree, smirking, "She just came to save the future."

Jin looked confused, "But wait…"

"I know it is hard from the information that I gave you, but you play a major role in the future, I have foreseen it, and to tell you what I know would alter it greatly." Fiox sighed, looking at Hiei, hoping that he would help her out.

Hiei shrugged, "I couldn't explain it any better."

"Where did you find her?" Tony asked him, curious.

Fiox looked at Hiei with a fearful eye, not liking to dodge too many bullets at once. Hiei just shrugged once again, "Koenma said something about America and his dead detective…" He then grabbed Fiox, "We better get back, Raider is worried about you."

After they had disappeared, Tony turned to look at Jin, "Huh, you know, she sort of reminded me of you in a way."

Jin looked confused, "There is somethin' she isn't tellin' us."

1234567890

Fiox and Hiei stopped in a clearing. Hiei shook his head as he looked at her, "I have only known you for almost two months, and already, you have surprised me ever day."

"I am to please," Fiox mumbled, looking him in the eyes. She smiled then, the bond they had formed growing stronger.

Hiei laughed, causing Fiox to laugh as well, and both put their hands on each other's shoulders. "Fiox, I have never met someone like you!"

"And I was never given the chance to see what you were like in the future, so I think we are even!" Fiox smiled at him, putting her forehead against his. She then whispered, "We won't tell anyone."

"Our secret," Hiei nodded, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Fiox to bring her closer to himself.

"For a while," Fiox nodded as he pulled her out to arm's length. She smiled, "Too bad I couldn't have met you in the future. Da spoke very highly of you." She then pulled away from him, "And Da also said that you could control the Dragon of the Darkness Flame."

"I can," Hiei grunted, not seeing where the conversation was going.

Fiox took off her long sleeved black shit, revealing a tight fitting black wife beater. Her whole left arm had black symbols tattooed all over it. But one tattoo stood out from the rest. It was the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. It wound around her arm and then disappeared as it went under the wife beater.

"What?" Hiei asked, not believing his eyes.

"I control it as well, just not with a Jagan eye," Fiox smirked at him, patting her left ribs, "He winds the whole way around my body." She raised her eyebrows at Hiei, "I can call upon him whenever I need to."

"Why do you think I wear long sleeved shirts and pants in this hot weather?" Fiox asked as she put her long sleeved shirt back on. She then clenched her fists, Hiei now noticing the head of the dragon on the back of her hand. She smiled, "Not many people notice it, and even if they do, they think it is an illusion."

"And your father approved of this?" Hiei asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Oh, I didn't get permission for this," Fiox smiled. She then laughed, "Koenma was pissed when I came back with it." She put her finger to her chin, thinking, "Now that I think about it, I was out of commission for a week because it took all of my will and strength to keep it locked here."

Hiei smirked at her, "You are most definitely a prize to be reckoned with!"

Fiox froze at that statement. She lowered her head and turned from him, fear and anger rising in her veins. She clenched her fists, "Please, don't say something like that when I am around. It reminds me of Dane and the future."

Hiei stood where he was, looking at her and waiting patiently for her to turn back around. He shrugged, "But you cannot go back there anymore, and Dane cannot hurt you, so what is wrong?" He then smirked, knowing how to get her mind off of Dane, "I saw another tattoo of a green dragon on your right arm, what was that?"

Fiox spun to him then, smirking right back, "That, my friend, is called the Dragon of the Hurricane Winds!" She nodded, "Packs the same punch, cost as much energy to harness it as well!"

"And what did your father say about that one?" Hiei asked, sitting down where he was.

Fiox laughed, "He wouldn't talk to me the whole time I was out, but afterwards, he was amazed that I was capable enough to harness its power." She then clenched her fists in front of her, "And you haven't seen the one on my back yet, either!" She whistled, "Now that baby, that one cost me some sleepless nights!"

"What's it called?" Hiei asked.

"Dragon of the Tsunami Floods," Fiox answered him easily, like she had done this many times before. "And before you can ask me, He was the first dragon I got, and it was all Koenma's idea that I got this one. Let's just say that I slept standing up for a couple of weeks!"

"And your father?" Hiei asked, liking the conversation.

"Huh, he gave no mercy when it came to training. I still trained, I still fought, I still did everything that I would have done without it," Fiox shrugged. She then lay down in the grass and looked up at the sky, smiling at all of the stars, "Well, at least something is still the same as it was in the future."

"You said there was no sun," Hiei started.

Fiox smiled up at the moon, "No sun, it was always blackness. Dane had destroyed the sun a couple of months after he came into power."

"Wouldn't that ruin the world?" Hiei asked, looking at her.

"Cataclysmic event happened, yes. But many survived, as creatures seem to do on earth." Fiox sighed, closing her eyes, "We became smarter, creating sun lamps that were the same as the light from the sun. But only the rebels use them, down underground." She then sat up, turning away from Hiei, "I was taught to never trust joy, to never hope for it. I was taught that fighting was my life, and that nothing else would work in my line."

Hiei smiled at her, a true smile, "Well, you aren't in your time anymore. There are many possibilities that are just waiting for you out there after this tournament…"

Fiox's eyes contained sadness at the mention of the tournament. She wrapped her arms around her legs as she brought them closer to her body, "But Hiei, you die in the tournament, at least you did in my time. Dane killed you in one of your matches." A tear fell from her eye, causing Hiei to look startled.

"I don't believe that!" Hiei stated, defending himself.

Fiox turned to him, grabbing at her waist to pull out a small watch. She quickly latched it onto her arm and raised it to her face, speaking to it, "Computer…"

"Password?" An electronic voice asked.

"Questions?" Fiox sighed.

"Father?" The voice beeped.

Fiox looked at Hiei and then closed her eyes, "Jin of the Shinobi."

"Godfather?" The voice asked.

"Koenma, leader of the rebels," Fiox winced.

A beam of blue light shot out of the watch, and a second later, a young looking version of Fiox was standing in front of them. She smiled, "Ah, master Fiox!" She sat down and sat Indian style. "What may I do for you?"

"Bring up history file number 7229," Fiox closed her eyes, trying to hold back her tears.

The computer hologram smiled, jumping to her feet, "As you say, but why would you want that one? You haven't watched that since Koenma first told you about…"

"Come on, Phi, just do it, would ya?" Fiox mumbled, opening her eyes.

The hologram wavered and then disappeared. What appeared next caused Hiei to jump away in shock. A stadium appeared around them, demons cheering from stands.

Hiei blinked as he saw himself lunging into the ring as the loud speaker announced his turn to fight. As Dane's name was called, Dane himself walked into the ring, a smirk contained on his face.

"Are you ready to die?" Dane laughed lightly.

"Hn," Hiei responded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Fiox pushed a button on the watch, causing the figures to freeze in their places, "Are you sure you want to watch this? I mean, I can stop if you want me to."

Phi, the hologram, appeared beside Fiox, smiling at the hologram of Dane and Hiei in the ring, "If only he were stronger, master! Dane wouldn't have stood a chance. He also wouldn't have ripped…"

"Snook it, Phi!" Fiox snarled, causing the hologram to look at her in shock.

"I need to see this, Fiox," Hiei mumbled, looking her in the eyes.

Fiox sighed and pressed another button, causing everything to start again. "Let the eight match begin!" A cat demon smiled as she held up her hand, the microphone in it.

Dane smirked even more, disappearing. Hiei spun around, trying to figure out where he was going to be. "You are weak, Hiei. You cannot even follow my movements!" Dane's voice taunted him.

Hiei glared in his place, being patient. He quickly unsheathed his katana and swiped to his right, cutting Dane and halting his process. Dane snarled at him as he held his now bleeding arm. Hiei shrugged, "You were saying?"

Dane stood tall, sticking his chin into the air, but he kept his eyes on Hiei. "You will regret ever doing that to me! I was going to give you a seemingly painless death, but not now!"

Hiei growled as he tried to move his arms, but to no avail. He could not move any part of his body. Dane laughed as he walked tantalizing slow towards Hiei, "You see, I love to play with my prey. I really love to see how much they will scream when I pull their limbs off…"

Fiox watched as Hiei, not the hologram one, swiped at Dane. Tears were in her eyes, knowing that it would be hard for him. She spoke quietly, stopping the hologram before it could get any worse, "I can stop it, Hiei." Hiei looked at her, and she shook her head, "Just tell me to stop, and I will!"

Phi looked from one to the other, "Master?"

Hiei took a deep breath before coming over beside Fiox, "Continue."

The hologram started once again, and Dane finally reached Hiei, grabbing his arm. Fiox winced, knowing what was to come, and she wanted to scream out as Dane licked his lips and then pulled Hiei's arm out of joint.

Hiei didn't scream, he just stared into Dane's eyes defiantly. He didn't even scream as the rest of his limbs went through the same treatment. Dane then laughed evilly as he threw Hiei down onto the ground. He then placed his palm over the back of Hiei's head. "I only reserve this for those that are special…" His hand glowed green, and then he grabbed the back of Hiei's head, causing Hiei to squirm in his grip.

Fiox grabbed Hiei's arm, trying to calm her and him as an explosion causing Hiei to scream blew. As the dust cleared, Hiei was lying on the ground, blood on the ring floor and Dane standing looking down at his corpse.

The hologram disappeared, and Phi jumped in front of both Hiei and Fiox, a smile on her face, "Hey, hey, cheer up, master." When she saw that Fiox had started to cry, Phi leaned closer to her, "Master?"

"Run history file number 99001," Fiox mumbled, knowing that this wouldn't be any easier for her.

"But Master," Phi started, "Why would you want to run that one?"

"He needs to know, and I want to see what truly happened, Phi," Fiox looked up at the small hologram.

Phi shook her head, "I will not, Master! I will not put you through that pain! You do not need to see your father's death!" She looked to the side, "Even though we caught it in the files, I will not let you torture yourself!"

Fiox whisked her hand to the side, "That was all I need, Phi." Phi nodded and disappeared.

Hiei looked like someone had just stabbed him with a sword. He watched as Fiox slid to the ground and started to cry. He shook his head, coming out of his stupor, and knelt down beside her, "Hey, it won't happen, I swear to you!"

Fiox shook her head, "It's not that, Hiei, it's the fact that it could happen!" She closed her eyes, "Dane is capable of anything! You saw what he did to you! And that wasn't even when he was trying!"

Hiei wanted to change the subject, "So, what all can that thing show us?"

"Phi?" Fiox asked, and Hiei nodded. She smiled, "Well, it holds most of my memories, and history files that have been programmed into her. She also holds footage from the underground base. It's a live feed, so if I wanted to, I could see what the rebels were doing."  
"What if someone got a hand on one of them?" Hiei asked, standing up.

"You have to have the password to use it," Fiox nodded, "And every password is different. For me, it is a series of questions, they are not always the same, either." She smirked, "For example… Phi…"  
"Password?" Phi's voice stated.

"Questions?" Fiox asked.

"DATA NUMBER," Phi asked.

"000666," Fiox mumbled, looking up at Hiei.

"Station?" Phi asked.

"Head of the Trifecta Squadron and one of the prime leaders in the rebel movement." Fiox answered.

Phi quickly appeared in front of them, "Master?"

"Just explaining how only I can use you, Phi," Fiox smiled.

Phi nodded at Hiei and giggled, pointing at him, "He is silly!" She then looked at Fiox, "Only the Master knows me from everyone else, silly!" She then giggled again, "I am voice activated as well!"

"Why chose a child to be the hologram?" Hiei asked, enthralled.

"My father was the one that started these. He made this one for me, and it made him happy to see me as I am now, and as I was." Fiox shrugged, "You haven't even seen our armlets. Wow, won't that be a shock for him, huh Phi?"

Phi poked Hiei, causing Hiei to jump in alarm, "I like him, Master. He looks like the one in the history file!" She grabbed Hiei's hand, putting her small palm inside of his, "I always liked the man in the history file. He was always my hero."

Fiox smiled at Phi, "My father programmed everything of me into Phi. She is basically my childhood in a computer."

"Yeah, yeah!" Phi nodded she then disappeared.

Fiox laughed lightly, "Yeah, that's what I was like when I was small."

She quickly spun as she felt a familiar presence. Raider stood there, a small smile on his face. "Fiox, I never thought you would open up!"

Fiox lowered her head, clearing her throat, "Well, um, you see Raider."

Raider laughed, "You need to stop trying to cover everything up, Fiox, seriously. It is about time they knew everything."

"What do you think I was doing?" Fiox asked, trying to defend herself.

"I'll show the rest…" Raider started.

"No, don't show Kuwabara or Kurama. They do not need to see the shameful death that they were put through. Even Yusuke doesn't need to see how he died in the ring," Fiox quickly stated, looking Raider in the eyes.

"They need to know, Fiox!" Raider countered.

"You know that I have already broken thousands of laws doing what I just did!" Fiox yelled.

"It is OK," Raider tried to settle her. "But they have to know. If they do not, then they will not know what to expect, and boss will then not have his team anymore."

Fiox had to face the truth of the matter. They would have to dive into the main frame and watch the tournament. She tried to hold back a shiver. The thought of watching everyone get killed by Dane was not something she loved to watch.

1234567890

Ok, all the spots for the tournament are filled. Let's see how this thing unfolds…

Here are all of the participants in the tournament…

_Fiox_

_Hiei_

_Kurama_

_Race_

_Raider_

_Yusuke_

_Kuwabara_

_Dane_

_Jin_

_Touya_

_Chuu_

_Tony Mera_

_Sanadamaru_

_Yukiko_

_Kyojir__o__ Kagenuma_

_Kaaryu_

_Zen_

_Kuriko_

_Kairyo_

_Katiyi_

_Sahara_

_Hiko_

_Ryoko_

_Jav_

_Okizro_

_Kuwabara_

_Tanaka_

_Jaylen_

Here is who is paired with who...

_Fiox with Hiei_

_Kurama with Race_

_Raider with Kaaryu_

_Yusukewith Yukiko_

_Kuwabara with Kuriko_

_Dane with Zen_

_Jin with Jaylen_

_Touya with Kathjina_

_Chuu with Kyojiro Kagenuma_

_Kairyo with Future Koenma_

_Tanaka with Karasu_

_Katiyi with Taariyu_

_Okizro Kuwabara with Mitari_

I know that at the moment, not very many people are in this, but I wrote this and the next chapter before anyone sent in any of these. So enjoy, and once I get reviews, I will update the next chapter, and then after that, the tournament! WOOT!

Oh, and I am thinking of taking this story down and putting it on my other fanfiction name. It is Gil-galad's Dragon Warrior. It would be easier for me and I wouldn't have to jump between the two to update things.


	4. History, or is it?

Disclaimer: I truly don't own anyone other than my fictional characters that I base off of myself and off of my friends.

A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in such a long time… I'm now at college, and classes are tough when you also are in track. I don't have a life anymore. And my vacation wasn't a vacation because I had to workout every waking second of my life, so hey, I was busy… truly sorry. I hope you all don't hate me.

Chapter Three History, or is it? 

"So what you are telling us is that you can watch anything from the past of your time?" Kuwabara asked as Raider latched on his watch.

Raider smiled at him, "History, memories, feedback of what is going on in the underground base of the rebels, what is going on in Dane's palace, everything." He then spoke to the watch, "Computer."

"Password," a voice asked.

"Quiz me," Raider smirked.

"Koenma's two demon detectives during the Tournament of the Millennium?" The voice asked.

"Hiei and Kurama," Raider sighed.

"Fiox's quote," the voice beeped.

Raider smirked at Fiox, "Routey-ro!"

A blue beam shot out of the watch like Fiox's had, but instead of a small child, a hologram of Touya stood there. He was older looking, but it was Touya nonetheless.

"Raider, so good to see you!" The hologram smiled, putting his hands behind his back.

"Hey, dad, good to talk to ya!" Raider smiled.

"What may I do for you?" Touya asked, smiling.

"Run history files of Koenma's spirit detectives during the tournament," Raider said sadly.

Fiox shook her head, "Don't Raider, please." He looked at her, holding his hand up to halt the process, and she pleaded with him, "We may need to do this, but can't we do this later?"

"But Fiox, this is the perfect time," Race stated, looking at her as if she were crazy.

Fiox glared at her, "Phi."

"Password?" Phi's voice droned.

"Questions," Fiox sighed, tired of the routine.

"How long in solitary confinement?" Phi asked.

"Two months," Fiox winced.

"Known weakness to Dane's fortress?" Phi asked.

"Third floor on the west wing. There is an astronomy room that is deserted. Best way to sneak in would be the vent shafts running into that room from the wing's roof." Fiox rolled her eyes

Phi appeared and smiled as she saw Touya. She jumped in her spot, "What can I do for you, master?"

Fiox smiled warmly at her, "Memory file number 123, please."

Phi's eyes went wide, and she shook her head, "But master, that was when you were in solitary confinement."

"Please, just do it." Fiox closed her eyes.

Phi nodded and disappeared. Darkness consumed everyone then, the only light from what looked like a small slit in a door. The door slammed open to show Dane. He smirked at Fiox as she was curled in a corner.

"My dear, why do you still resist us?" He asked.

Fiox looked at him, her face bruised, "Why wouldn't I?"

Dane grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the ground easily, "I do not know what Koenma has been filling your head with, but whatever he said to you about having a chance, he was wrong!" He threw her down, "Did you ever find out what happened to his last detectives?"

"They were killed in the tournament!" Fiox snarled, knowing the truth.

"Oh?" Dane laughed, "Well, I guess you are educated somewhat."

"Far more than what you think I am!" Fiox growled at him.

Dane snapped, and Fiox quickly shut her eyes in pain as her body seemed to break. "I can do what I want with my mind, my dear. It would be so much easier on you if you would just cooperate."

"Never!" Fiox yelled, staring him in the eyes with fire burning there.

He knelt down beside her, grabbing her chin, "It was so easy to kill them. One by one, your heroes were killed without much thought. In fights and out of them." He then grabbed her hair and pulled it back, causing her head to violently whip back. "And do you know how easy it will be to kill you as well? And there is nothing daddy or Koenma can do about it!" He laughed at the helpless look in her eyes, "I see I have hit a sore spot!"

Hiei looked over at Fiox, seeing that she was clenching her fists. Raider had turned his head away, and Race looked shocked. Kurama couldn't believe his eyes, and Kuwabara was confused as he swiped his hands through Dane. Yusuke growled lightly as he clenched his fists.

"Phi, you can stop it," Fiox stated quietly, almost a whisper. The hologram of the memory disappeared, and Phi reappeared, putting her hand in Fiox's.

"Master?" Phi sounded sad.

"Dane is tougher than you could think of, any of you," Fiox mumbled, squeezing Phi's little hand. "He killed Kurama after the first round while he was in his room." Fiox stated sadly looking at Kurama, "You had just gotten to sleep, and Dane killed you from the balcony."

"But how?" Kuwabara asked.

"Didn't you see what he did to Fiox back there?" Yusuke yelled, angered. Kuwabara looked at him, and he growled, "All he would have to do is snap his fingers, and any of us would be dead."

"But that isn't how he did it," Raider mumbled quietly.

Race looked at Kurama sadly, "He broke in, and before you could do anything, he had severed your head from your body with one swipe of his knife."

Raider cleared his throat, "He killed Kuwabara right after that, your rooms being right beside each others. He made you think that he was Kurama, and as soon as you let him in your room, he got rid of you as well."

Fiox looked down at Phi, "He killed Hiei in the second round of the fights. He was just playing with him, too. There was no concentration in his moves."

Phi looked worriedly at Hiei and then spoke up, "Master, can I tell about Yusuke?" At Fiox's nod, Phi blinked, "Yusuke died in the finals."

Yusuke shrugged, "Well, that isn't that bad."

"The fight didn't even last a minute," Phi whispered, causing Yusuke to look shocked, "As soon as the fight started, you were turned inside out."

"He is sick, he is twisted, and he is quite powerful!" Fiox yelled.

"What else can those things show us?" Yusuke asked.

Race looked at him, "We have just told you about your death and you want to know about our computer networks?"

"Hey, no sweat! Now that we know, we won't die," Yusuke shrugged.

Fiox couldn't help but smile, "Well, in that case, Phi…"

Phi giggled as she ran over to Yusuke, poking him. Yusuke glared at her, "Hey! Get the kid off of me!"

"I still like Hiei better, Master!" Phi giggled some more as she ran back over to Fiox.

Fiox nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Analysis?"

Phi turned to her right, pointing. All at once, a hologram of Yusuke appeared, and stats came up beside it. "Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit detective of Koenma…"

"Wow!" Kuwabara laughed.

"Dad," Raider smiled, holding out his hand. Touya nodded and poked Raider's hand, causing a small drop of blood to ooze.

A hologram of Raider showed up along with stats beside him. "Raider, one of the leaders of the rebel movement against Dane. Age one thousand and seventy two. Squad leader of the Ice specialists Squadron…"

"Double Wow!" Yusuke smirked.

"Do you have information about Dane in there?" Kurama asked, smiling.

Fiox looked at him like he had just asked her a stupid question, "Huh, the ruler of our world?" She then laughed, "Phi, Dane's info!"

Dane appeared as Yusuke disappeared. Dane's information came up beside him. "Emperor Dane, ruler of the world. Killer of millions of children. Owner of all land. Winner of every tournament held in the new era…" Phi growled, causing Fiox to laugh.  
Race blinked, knowing that soon enough they would ask her about her computer network. As Kurama turned to her, she shrugged, "Might as well." She cleared her throat, "Computer."

"Password?" A voice droned.

"Squadrons," Race smirked.

"Oh no, here we go again," Raider moaned.

Fiox laughed, "Race knows every leader of every squadron."

"Leader of the Foxen Squadron," the voice asked.

"Race Yudsen," Race answered easily.

"Leader of the Trifecta Squadron?" the voice asked.

Race rolled her eyes, "I thought you were going to ask me a hard one!" She then sighed, "Fiox, one of the leaders in the rebel movement."

A blue light shot up, and after it had disappeared, an animal that looked like a huge bear appeared. The thing was huge, and it had huge eyes that were orange. Its coat was shaggy, and its paws were massive. Its tail was that of a horse's and it had a mane like a horse as well. The thing's tongue lolled out, and it seemed to purr in its throat.

Race smirked, "It's a whomp. He is a cutie." She then laughed, "KT, say hello."

"Hello," a deep voice stated.

Yusuke blinked his eyes, "Where did that come from? Its mouth didn't move!"

"KT can speak to us, but whomps usually can't," Race giggled. She then nodded, "Run feedback of 0300…"

KT disappeared, only to have Koenma's office appear with Jin holding Fiox over her shoulders while Koenma opened a secret room. Race's eyes went wide, and she shook her hands in front of her, "Stop the feedback, KT, stop the feedback! Now!" The image quickly disappeared to show KT standing there, tilting his head to the right.

"What is wrong, Master Race?" KT asked.

"When I said 0300, I meant of a different time," Race mumbled, looking over at Fiox, knowing that she felt pain deep down inside of herself.

"I think that is enough for now," Fiox mumbled.

"Why? I wanted to see the rest!" Yusuke moaned, "I wanted to see you struggle!"

Fiox turned to him as the feedback started again, much to the dismay of Raider. Fiox was thrown into the room, and the door slid closed as Dane came into the room. Jin rushed at him, a wind blowing around. He brought up his fist, screaming as he lunged at Dane. Dane smirked at him and held up his hand, causing Jin to freeze in the air.

"Do you know what it is like to have every bone in your body break one by one, Jin?" Dane laughed, clenching his hand into a fist.

Koenma took a step forward, and Jin screamed, "No! Stay back! Make sure he does not get through that door, understand?"

Koenma nodded, "Alright, Jin…"

Jin then screamed in pain, causing Fiox to clench her fists and fall to the ground. She knew what had happened after that. She closed her eyes as tears fell down her face. As she looked up into the sky, she screamed herself.

KT looked startled as the hologram disappeared and he reappeared. He then disappeared, and so did Touya. Raider came closer to Fiox, but froze as a wind picked up around her. Phi was the only one that went over and put her hand on Fiox's shoulder, "Master." Fiox looked at her, and both knew they felt the same pain, "Da died, didn't he?"

Fiox lowered her head, "Yeah, he died, Phi. He died protecting us."

Yusuke looked shocked, and he fumbled around for words, "Um… well…"

Fiox looked at him, her crimson eyes unsettling him, "Don't try and show sympathy to me. I don't need it. Yes, my da died, but he died to save me and give our time a chance!" She growled, "He did the rebel movement proud!"

Kuwabara blinked, "So, your father is Jin?" He looked confused, "But, wow!" He then laughed, "Jin is going to have a daughter!"

"And just remember you will be long gone by that moment," Hiei grunted as he looked at Fiox. Phi disappeared, and Hiei took a step toward Fiox, "Fiox…"

"Don't," Fiox whispered. "Don't come near me. Not in the state that I am in."

Raider tried his luck, "Fiox…"

"No, Raider, you heard what I said. Don't come near me!" Fiox almost yelled as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Just at that moment, Fiox heard a beep from her communicator. She grabbed it and turned it on, showing Koenma standing there, Touya beside him. Koenma's smile disappeared as he saw Fiox's eyes, "What is wrong, Fiox?"

"I know how he died, boss," Fiox stated calmly.

Koenma looked saddened before he looked at Raider and Race, "Which one was it?"

Race lowered her head, "KT obliged when Yusuke said he wanted to see the rest of the feedback. He also got confused at which feedback I wanted him to show."

Touya looked saddened, "It was a loss that I am not proud of, Fiox."

Fiox looked at him, anger replacing her sadness, "Oh, and I have something to pick with you as well, Touya!" Touya looked startled, looking at his son, but Raider lowered his head. "Why did you never tell us that we were cousins, huh? Why? I thought I was alone after I knew my da was dead! It would have been nice to know that I had other family!"

Touya cleared his throat, "Yes, well, it was your father's idea."

Fiox turned away from them, walking to the edge of the clearing, "Until you are honest with me, I have nothing to talk to you about!" With those words, she left the clearing.

Raider cleared his throat as he saw his father's stern face looking at him, "Uh, sorry dad, but Fiox was in need, and so I thought that I had to go without contacting you…"

"And then after you made it, you never contacted me! I found out from Koenma! You never even said goodbye, I wasn't prepared to let you go!" Touya yelled at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

Race winced as Touya turned to her, "And Race! You of all people know that you need to go prepared! You left all of your tech here without even thinking of it!"

Race smiled sheepishly, "Uh, sorry…"

"You don't even have your communicator with you, do you?" Touya yelled.

"Uh, no." Race mumbled, looking down.

Touya looked at Koenma, "And these are the three that are to save our world? Fiox I can understand, but Raider and Race?"

"Fiox picked Raider herself, without my knowledge. I chose Race because I knew that they would need someone that was tricky and able to creep around without anyone's knowledge." Koenma shrugged.

Koenma smiled at Raider, "Well, now that we have that out of our systems, we bring you news."

"Please, tell us," Raider nodded.

"We have already seen a change in things…" Koenma started, but stopped as a voice yelled to them.

Yusuke tilted his head, "Is that who I think it is?"

Koenma smirked, "Let us just say that we are more of a force to be reckoned with now."

An older version of Hiei appeared beside Touya, and Yusuke pointed at him, "Whoa! It's shorty, in the future!"

"But I thought Fiox said that everyone died," Kuwabara mumbled.

The holographic Hiei crossed his arms over his chest, "Have you not figured it out yet, Baka?" He then grunted, "I remember it like it was yesterday…" He then disappeared, leaving Koenma and Touya smiling.

"Well, aren't you going to tell us?" Yusuke looked intrigued.

"If we did that, it could change," Koenma nodded.

A voice brought everyone to look at the edge of the clearing. "How is Kit?" It was Fiox, and she didn't look too happy.

Touya smiled fondly at Fiox, "Kit is perfectly fine, Fiox. He is just wondering where you have gone to. He misses you greatly."

Everyone looked at her, but Kuwabara was the first to speak, "Who is Kit?"

Fiox walked closer to the communicator, trying to hide a small smile that was gracing her lips, "I raised him since he was a little boy of two. His parents died, and I knew that he would never survive the tests if I did not help. He is like a little brother to me. My father loved him greatly."

At that moment, a young man appeared in the hologram, pushing through Koenma and Touya. His hair was short and spiked, the color green. His eyes were a crystal blue, and they were filled with happiness as they saw her. A goofy smile played at his lips, "Fiox! Oh Fiox, I thought for a moment that Dane had gotten you when they attacked the base!"

"I'm fine, Kit, don't worry!" Fiox laughed at him.

"The weirdest thing happened, sir," Kit stated, excited. "I was walking through the halls of the base, and someone crossed my path, two someone's actually. When I looked up to see who it was, it was just like they had stepped out of the history files, sir!" He waved his arms around, "Sir, it was Hiei and Kurama! Oh, I couldn't believe it, but there they were!"

Fiox laughed lightly, "Yeah, so they are in your time?"

Kit nodded, but on seeing Hiei and Kurama standing with her, blinked, "Sir, where are you? Are you watching a history file? Because I just saw Hiei, and Kurama is standing over to the left."

Fiox shook her head, "No Kit, I am not watching a history file. On the contrary, I am in history. Two thousand years back, actually."

"Wow!" Kit whistled, looking at Koenma and the Touya. He then saluted her, "Well, sir, I will leave you now." And with those departing words, he ran off.

Hiei smirked and chuckled silently, "That kid is a piece of work."

Kurama blinked, "So we have survived?"

"So it seems, Kurama," Koenma smiled. He then cleared his throat, "We better get going before Dane tracks the signal."

Fiox nodded, understanding, "Yeah, wouldn't want him to lock in on our signal, that would be bad."

The transmission ended, and Raider smiled, "Well, at least we know that we are going to save both of them."

Fiox looked at Hiei, a smile spreading across her lips, "Yeah, Raider, I guess that is good news to hear."

"Yeah, well, we only have three more days until the tournament is going to start," Race mumbled.

"And what's wrong with that?" Kuwabara asked.

Race glared at him, "Our two other operatives still haven't shown up, and boss didn't say anything about them either!"

Fiox sighed, closing her eyes as she lay down and looked up at the sky, "Relax, Race, it isn't like we are screwed if they don't show. It is a one on one fight. I'm sure they have come, they just haven't wanted to see us. They probably wanted to get stronger, so we would have a better chance of beating Dane."

There you have it… I hope you like it, and once again, I am really sorry for not updating for such a long time. It makes me cry because I haven't updated… but I have track… and starting the end of Feb., I won't be back to writing until about June because I will be away every day for track, so I hope you can deal with this for the moment and I will try to update when I have some spare time on the weekends…

Don't hate me, please? Please?


	5. Fights

Disclaimer: I only own my characters… not Yu Yu…

A/N: Sorry for not updating earlier… College… it kinda sucks. And track, yeah… I have no life… I know it's short, but I wanted to put at least this up to say how sorry I was for not updating…

**_Chapter Four Fights_**

Fiox stood before the ship that was to take them to the island where the tournament was being held. She watched every demon walk onboard. She shook her head, "No, not them, no…" She rolled her eyes, "Ah! Where are they?"

"Move out of the way! Tri coming through!" A familiar voice yelled at everyone as demons that were standing and milling around grunted and flew out of the way.

Fiox couldn't help but laugh as a familiar sight met her eyes. A demon pushed her way through everyone, growling as a demon pushed her back. Se had long fire red hair. Her eyes were golden with emerald at the pupil.

"Loner!" Fiox laughed, watching as the demon looked up quickly and then smirked.

Unlike Fiox, this demon wore a tight black sleeveless belly shirt and a pair of really short black shorts. She had a belt like Fiox did, though, and she wore black fingerless gloves. She smiled, "Ah, Fiox!" She ran over to her and tapped her commando boots on the ground. "I thought I would see you soon enough!" She put her fire colored sunglasses over her eyes. On her right shoulder was a tattoo of a black tiger with white stripes, and in her right ear was a golden hoop. She laughed, "Oh, I bet you suspecting someone else, huh? Someone who would come and train with you, eh?"

"Well, I was hoping we would have all stuck together. We are all that we have in this world, you know…" Fiox mumbled.

"Way over your head, young one!" the demon smirked.

"Jav, what are you talking about?" Fiox asked.

"Hiko!" Jav yelled through the crowd. She smiled as a human pushed htrough everyone. Fiox looked startled. He was six foot in height, and his hair was long and white. Jav smirked, "He found me when I appeared."

As he came over to them, Fiox could clearly see that his eyes were purely white. He was wearing silver armor on his shoulders and legs, but his chest was open with a white cape.

Jav smirked, "Huh, I don't understand why he constantly tries to get rid of me though. I mean, he keeps to himself, I keep to myself. We make a pretty good team, don't ya think?"

Hiko glared at Jav, "I told you to just leave me alone!"

Jav shrugged, "See what I mean, Fiox?"

Hiko looked at Fiox, "So you are Fiox, the one Jav has constantly talked about."

Fiox stood tall, but she had to admit that he was taller than her, by quite a few inches. She nodded, "My name is Fiox, and it seems that you have the curse of Jav on your hands."

Jav smiled at both of them, "See, I told you!"

Hiko leaned closer to Fiox, whispering to her, "Watch yourself in this tournament. Dane isn't the only one you will have to watch out for." With those words, he walked onto the ship.

Fiox looked over at Jav, who was watching Hiko disappear from view, "Huh, the company you keep, Loner."

"Hey, I like him!" Jav sighed, looking at Fiox.

Fiox couldn't contain a smirk, "Has the almighty lone wolf found someone?"

"Lone wolf?" Jav growled. "You know I hate it when you call me that! It is more like lone tiger! I am a tiger demon, genius!"

"Hey, take it easy!" Fiox laughed lightly, "It was a joke, Jav, jeez!" She then watched as Jav stomped up onto the deck of the ship, not turning back to say anything. Fiox sighed, lowering her head, "She is such a hot head sometimes…"

"Who, Jav?" Raider's voice filtered through her thoughts.

Fiox looked up to see Raider standing there, his arms crossed over his chest. She smirked at him, "Yeah, Jav. She just exploded in front of me because I said she was a lone wolf instead of a lone tiger."

"You know how touchy she is with those things," Raider shrugged, starting up the walkway to go onto the boat, Fiox right behind him.

"Raider," Fiox mumbled, causing Raider to turn around ad face her. "Raider, what happens if one of us dies? I mean, I know we are strong, but what if one of us makes a wrong move? What if we can't stop Dane from winning?"

"Stop thinking like that, Fiox. We will succeed, don't worry," Raider smiled at her.

"But what if we don't, Raider? What if both of us make a mistake that costs us the future once again?" Fiox mumbled.  
Raider laughed, continuing onto the ship, "Relax, will you? You need to settle down. He isn't as strong as he is in the future. We will have no problems, especially with you with us."

1234567890

Raider grunted as he slouched on a bench, "I don't like the feel of this, Fiox, seriously. Our team isn't staying together. We have all of our own agendas. Boss didn't think this one through, you know that. Bringing Jav back was not a very smart move on his part.

Fiox slouched down beside him, a exasperated sigh leaving her lips, "Yeah, I know, and we still need to figure out who the other one from the future is…"

Just then, her communicator started beeping, causing Fiox's ears to twitch. She quickly clicked it open. Koenma's smiling face appeared, "Fiox, my goddaughter! How goes it so far?"

Fiox stuck her tongue out at him, her eyes narrowing, "You just had to send Jav, didn't you? You know she has never been a true team player!"

"Oh? I seem to remember the same about you." A voice hit Fiox's ears, causing the demon to smile and spin around.

"Kairyo!" Fiox lunged on the character, dropping the communicator, causing Raider to grab it quickly.

"Worried about us, boss?" Raider smiled.

"Very. And Kairyo insisted that she come to inspect your progress and make sure nothing happens to our goddaughter," the future Koenma smiled, nodding.

Kairyo laughed, hugging Fiox back, her golden eyes full of a hidden joy. Her dark brown hair was down, something neither had seen before. "I was worried about you. You know you cannot survive without one of us on your ass about it!"

Fiox pulled away from the wind demon, glaring, "We were doing just fine, Kairyo!"

Kairyo brushed off her clothes, much like Fiox's, "My, my, my, Fiox, a little testy, aren't we?" She then laughed, "I am not to be participating. But my younger counterpart shall be. I am just here to make sure you survive if it comes to that." Her eyes darkened, "I will not see my goddaughter harmed if I can help it. My husband would not approve of it."

"Yeah, boss would have a fit if you let Fiox get hurt under your control," Raider smiled at the hologram.

Koenma nodded, "Now that everyone has been shown, you know what you have to do."

"Assassination attempt tonight on the ship?" Fiox asked like a little child, wishing to use some of her greater skills.

"If you wish it, you can," Koenma nodded, "just make sure that you are not caught or injured."

"Have I ever been caught during one of those missions?" Fiox asked seriously.

Koenma chuckled, shaking his head, "No." He then became serious, "Kairyo, I leave them in your care. Make sure that they survive the hard times ahead. You remember what it was like…"

"But I thought you said that no one but our fathers and Chuu and Dane," Fiox quickly asked.

"I was eliminated before Dane could get his hands on me. All after that is just a wonderful blur with Koenma." Kairyo smiled wistfully as she remembered what her past was. She then shooed the two away, "Now go. Talk to those that are close to you. Bond yourself to them so that you may be able to have them on your side when you fight Dane."

Raider smiled and closed the communicator, nodding, "Alright, I guess so."

1234567890

A wolf demon rolled her eyes as everyone around her conversed with each other. Didn't they understand that making friends before the tournament was a folly thing to do? They would just have to kill each other in the end.

Someone sped past her, running and screaming something towards another demon looking up at the sky. "Jin! Jin! Why is it you didn't call me? Why didn't you tell me you were entering? I had to find out from someone else!"

The wolf demon grumbled, knowing that to get to her room she would have to pass the group that the little wind demon had run to. Her black wolf ears perked up, the golden tips shining in the sun. She quickly undid the crimson red bandana on her right arm and placed it over her head, masking her ears from view. "Stupid ears, you always have to get all jumpy when a good challenge is around, don't you?" Her tail, the same way as her ears, swished around comfortably.

A smirk came to her face, "Anyone who can contend with such an energetic person must be good in the ring… I might as well go check it out."

As she neared the group, the wind demon turned around, smiling at her, "HIYA! My name's Kaaryu! What's yours?"

The wolf demon looked at the group, her eyebrow rising, "I am known as Jaylen."Kaaryu smiled at her, her pointed ears twitching slightly, "Jin! Jin! Look! We have another friend!"

Jin moaned, shaking his head, "Kaaryu, this is why I didn't tell you about the tournament." He then nodded, "The name's Jin…"

"I am Touya," Touya nodded to her, evaluating her.

Jaylen smirked, "Your evaluation will be off considerably if you are trying to find my weakness right now."

Kathjina giggled as she hugged Touya, "I'm Kathjina, Jin's younger sister…"

"I'm the youngest!" Kaaryu smiled, proud of that fact. Her curly black hair was in high pigtails. Her big blue eyes shinned with eagerness.

Jaylen nodded, her crimson eyes looking over the group, her senses widening to gauge just how much of a threat they would be, "I can see." Her eyes landed on Jin once again, and her tail started to swish back and forth. A small smile came to her face, but it disappeared quickly. She turned away from then, bidding them all good bye before leaving. She then mumbled to herself, "I mustn't get attached! I can't get attached! Forget it! Forget it!"

8888888888888888888

Alright, there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. I know, I know… it's short, but I can't help it1 Classes are killing me! And then there is track every day of the week that is at least three hours of practice! So please, don't kill me… just enjoy what I have for you…

Well, until I can hopefully update again, read and review…


End file.
